Animal Instinct
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Koga Hakkaku X Ginta. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot. Readers descretion is adviced.


"Why can't he ever wait up for us?" Ginta groaned as he leaned against a tree with one hand while hunching over.

Hakkaku didn't answer. He was too busy catching his breath as he sat against a tree.

The wolves trailing after the two lackey's lied on the ground in huffing heaps, just as tired as their human-appearing comrades.

Once all of them had caught their breath, Ginta and Hakkaku stood upright and took off after their leader's scent.

Time passed, Koga was still nowhere in sight no matter how far they ran. The forest never seemed to end, the trees stretching on and on as far as the eyes could see.

"Ah, crap!" Hakkaku yelled, "Koga doesn't like trees so he's most-likely on the other side of the forest."

Ginta just clenched his teeth to the statement, knowing what Hakkaku meant by it.

'_**How many miles does this damn forest stretch?'**_

Ten minutes turned to thirty. Thirty turned to an hour. And finally, after an hour and a half, Ginta saw the unmistakable glow of the trees opening.

The two wolf tribesmen broke through the trees, stopping when they reached open space. Then their hearts flattened when they realized they hadn't reached the end of the woods. They had just made it to a clearing, a shimmering lake resting smoothly in the wide, open space it was provided.

The two collapsed to their knees, exhausted and crushed.

They opened their eyes when they heard a splash. They looked over to the lake.

And their eyes went wide to the sight.

A beautiful woman swam in the water, her shoulders and head the only thing visible but that was enough to captivate the wolves. Her lightly tan skin was slightly hidden under long jet black hair, making her skin look darker than if really was. The female had pointed ears and a strong jaw that were clamped over a fish she must have caught moments ago.

When the beauty started to swim to the shore, they saw a luscious brown tail sprouting from her lower back right about her rump and both came to the conclusion that she was from one of the wolf demon tribes.

The shore wasn't exactly a shore. It was a straight plummet down with no way to ease in. So the female, thought she was standing, remained submerged to her chest. Once she reached the shore, she raised herself on the edge—her chest pressed against the grass with her arms and hair obscuring the wolves' sight of her breasts—and dropped the fish onto a small pile of kills she had already made.

The female turned back around and swam out to the deep part of the water then dived under, her taunt, muscular—yet delicately defined—legs gracefully staying placed together as she submerged.

Hakkaku and Ginta were captivated. Then had never seen a woman more beautiful than what they gazed upon now. They were breathless.

The two wolves ran to the water's edge by the fresh kill pile and waited for the female to reemerge.

Their hearts beat loudly in their chest as the female resurfaced, another fish clamped in her powerful jaws. Under black bangs, the two wolves saw cerulean blue eyes.

The female swam to them, their hearts beating even faster. Though it was obvious to all the two wolves were smitten, their first priority was to find their leader, Koga. So, although they both wanted to question her for personal information, Ginta drew to the water's edge and let the female place her kill on her pile before opening his mouth.

"Excuse me, miss—"

Those beautiful cerulean eyes filled with rage so quick, it made both Ginta and Hakkaku jolt back.

"MISS?!" the female yelled.

That was not a feminine voice at all. And as soon as they heard it, they knew they made a mistake.

"Ko-Koga…?"

"You-You, you, you," Koga was so angry that all he wished to do was bombard his lackeys with curses and names but all he could manage was a threatening, "You,"

Unable to voice his anger, the wolf demon tribe leader leaped out of the water and punched them both as hard as he could in the head, causing the two to collide with each other and earn a second blow to their skulls.

The two wolves held their heads in their hands as Koga "humphed,", turned, and jumped back into the water.

Ginta glanced at Koga, one hand still on his head, and watched the masculine yet feminine wolf disappear under the water.

'_**If he doesn't want us to mistake him for a female he should keep his hair up. It's like he does it on purpose.'**_

Koga reemerged, this time with nothing in his mouth and glared at the water in discontent.

"He-hey, Koga!" Ginta called out. "You've caught plenty for all of us to eat. You can come out!"

Koga glared at him then hmphed and turned his back on them.

"Don't be stubborn, Koga." Hakkaku called, putting his hand on his cheek to emphasize his voice. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in too long."

Koga snarled, unmoving for a moment. Then he hmphed again and turned back around. The leader started swimming to shore.

Koga pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off like a canine, spraying Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Gyah! That's cold!" Hakkaku yelled, backing away.

"Aren't you cold, Koga?" Ginta asked, shielding his eyes from the droplets.

"Psh." Koga scoffed. "It's not as cold as you make it."

Ginta wasn't convinced, considering Koga's hands were slightly shaking when he reached for his armor.

Koga stole a glance at Ginta and noted the look of disbelief he was giving him. The leader decided to ignore it, not feeling like arguing with his lackey.

Koga dressed, tightening the strap on his kilt.

While Koga put his hair up, Ginta and Hakkaku worked on tying the fish together so they were in a bundle. Ginta mostly let Hakkaku bundle the fish, as his eyes kept traveling to Koga.

"You should dry your hair all the way before putting it up. You'll get sick if it doesn't dry." Ginta said.

"Hmph." Koga tossed his pony tail over his head and pushed his bangs back with his head band. "There are some caves in this direction." He pointed west. "We'll rest there for the night so hurry it up."

With that Koga took off in a cyclone.

"Gah, wait Koga!"

"Wait for us!"

"Hurry it up, slow pokes!" he disappeared into the forest.

Both lackeys stared at the spot Koga disappeared at then sighed in exhaustion. Standing up—Hakkaku grabbing the bundle of fish—they gave chase after their leader.

Forty minutes passed before they saw the caves Koga spoke of and by the time they reached them, Koga had already created a fire and bedding made of grass, bird down, and wolf tuft.

"God, you two are so slow." Koga snarled, the light of the fire casting a shadow over his face that looked menacing.

Neither of them said anything, not wanting to start an argument.

The three wolves sat huddled around the fire—the actual wolves that had been following them had ran off to get their own food. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku ate some of the fish raw while they waited for the others to cook. Ginta and Hakkaku ate more than Koga, ravaging the food till all that was left was Koga's share. Koga offered them more of his food but they both declined, neither of them stating why though they were both thinking that if Koga didn't eat, he'd starve himself without noticing.

Day turned into dusk. Dusk turned into night. By the time they had all finished eating, midnight loomed over head in the presence of a bright half moon.

Koga lied down on the bedding, his hands folded under his head. None of the wolves had returned from their hunt yet while Ginta and Hakkaku fed the fire with grass and twigs.

Ginta lied back and sat on the edge of the bedding, letting out a relaxing sigh.

"You sound like you're stressed." Koga said, looking at Ginta.

"Hmm." Ginta looked over his shoulder at Koga. "I'm not stressed."

"You sure?"

"You've been pretty quiet today, Ginta." Hakkaku added.

"I'm fine, guys."

Koga sat up and placed his hands on Ginta's shoulders.

Ginta exclaimed inwardly in surprise and looked at his leader.

"What are you doing?"

Koga didn't answer and moved Ginta's wolf-furred vest off his shoulder and touched the exposed flesh. He gave Ginta's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You're pretty tense." Koga stated.

With that reassurance enacted, Hakkaku gripped Ginta's leg and bend it up, making his knee bend and started massaging the flesh.

"Hey, both of you quit it." Ginta said.

"Why? We're trying to relax you." Koga said.

"No you're not. You're trying to be—mm!" Ginta couldn't withhold the moan that was caused from Koga's soothing shoulder massage.

Hakkaku grinned a little at the moan and started to massage Ginta's thighs more assertively.

"Mm, uh."

Koga smiled and reached down Ginta's vest, pushing it down so it was around his elbows. He rubbed the lackey's lower back while Hakkaku started working on his calf.

Ginta closed his eyes and let himself indulge in the movement. He ignored the fact that Hakkaku was taking off both his leg warmers even though he was only working on one calf, and the fact that Koga took his vest off completely as well as his tub top breast plate. His cheeks reddened slightly when the realization that he was naked only to his kilt and loincloth hit him.

Koga pushed on Ginta's back then stopped when the gray-black-haired wolf had to lean back as Hakkaku started to rub his foot, taking the bandage wrapping off the bend of his foot. Ginta leaned back against Koga's chest—Koga resting his hands on Ginta's chest—and screwed up his face. He tried not to laugh as Hakkaku squeezed his foot.

Hakkaku saw the expression and heard a little giggle and started to press harder till the knot in foot vanished, signaled by Ginta's lack of laughter. Hakkaku smiled and continued the foot massage till he felt all the knots disappear from the appendage.

Ginta let out a relaxing sigh then curled his toes and tired not to giggle as Hakkaku moved to his other foot.

It took a minute or so for Ginta to stop feeling ticklish. Once he stopped, Hakkaku moved up to his calf's then to his thighs.

"Mm…"

Koga rubbed his head against Ginta's pointed ear. "Here, roll over onto your stomach and I'll massage your back."

Ginta opened his eyes wide and pulled away from Koga so he wasn't leaning against the leader. Koga's eyes widened slightly, so did Hakkaku's.

"No way." Ginta said.

"What are you freaking out for?" Koga snorted, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

Ginta opened his mouth to state why but he hesitated. There was the obvious notion that the two masculine wolves had more devious intentions behind their act but with the way they reacted to his rebuke it made him doubt his original thoughts.

Koga leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ginta's chest, pressing against the smallers' back. Ginta's face whitened when he saw a grin on Hakkaku's lips.

"Well, since you refuse to let me massage your back…" Koga's fingers crushed Ginta's nipples.

"Uh…" Ginta withheld a moan.

"I guess that means I'll have to massage your front."

Hakkaku chuckled and the hands that rested on Ginta's legs slid up the smaller's kilt.

Ginta exclaimed silently and closed his eyes tight shut.

Hakkaku's hands worked at the loincloth till Ginta's half-erect member and scrotums were freed from the cloth casing. Hakkaku chuckled with satisfaction at seeing the smaller wolf excited and started pumping the shaft.

"Mm, hmm." Ginta held back his moans, covering his mouth with his hand.

Koga chuckled in Ginta's ear—causing goose pimples to light up the gray-black-haired wolf's arms and legs—and pinched Ginta's erect nipples between his index and thumb.

"Nm."

"Haha," Hakkaku teased, "we've barely touched you and you're already excited."

"…Shut up…"

Koga and Hakkaku laughed lowly then both started un-strapping Ginta's kilt. Even though he technically didn't want to do this to begin with, Ginta shifted so they could take it off him, along with his undergarment.

Freed from any restriction, Hakkaku spread Ginta's thighs and moved in between them so the smaller couldn't close his legs, then gripped his member and started jacking the black-gray-haired wolf.

Ginta bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, his feet standing on the palms while his toes curled.

Koga's hands on his nipples were unrelenting, pulling and pinching the nubs till they reddened and became sensitive to the point where it hurt to touch. Ginta attempted to turn his chest away but when the hands followed he grabbed them and pushed them away.

Koga's eyes narrowed and grabbed Ginta by his chin. He tilted his head back. Hakkaku grabbed Ginta's hips and pulled him down so he had to lie on his back while leaning on his elbows.

Koga kissed Ginta, chastely at first then he dove his tongue into the smaller's mouth for a more desperate, aggressive kiss.

While Koga played with Ginta's mouth, Hakkaku continued to jack the member till it pulsated in his hand. With a grin, the blond-haired wolf leaned down and took the member in his mouth.

Ginta's eyes went wide when he felt the hot lips on his erection and he tried to push against Koga's shoulders to free himself, but the wolf leader had a firm grip on his chin and refused to relent.

Ginta's heels dug into the ground and he grabbed Hakkaku's head, his fingers curling into the Mohawk, while he gripped Koga's shoulders with the other, resting fully on his back.

Koga finally released Ginta's lips, both parting heavily as they caught their breath. The two looked into each other's eyes then Ginta looked away as his face construed in pain and pleasure.

"Ah, ah!" Ginta arched his back and his grip on Hakkaku's head tightened.

Hakkaku could feel the pre-cum on his tongue and he chuckled, causing goose pimples to relight on Ginta's legs.

"Ahn, ah! Uh, hah!" Ginta started to wither and he raised his legs so his knees were off the ground.

Koga grinned and rolled Ginta's nipples in between his fingers. Ginta flinched to the painful pleasure that was sparked from the touch on his sensitive nubs.

"Yah ah, don't –don't touch them. They-re sen-sensitive." Ginta gasped.

Koga stared at him then laughed and took off his own breast plate, tossing it to the side.

Koga gripped Ginta's chin and kissed him again. Ginta's hands leaned up to push Koga away but he lost his resolve as he melted to the kiss.

Hakkaku's tongue poked the slit of Ginta's cockhead and the gray-black-haired wolf's eyes went wide. He broke the kiss and turned his head away.

"AH! AHA HAH!" Ginta's member shook as he let out a gush of whiteness into Hakkaku's mouth.

Ginta let out two gushes of fluids into Hakkaku's mouth, the blonde swallowing every drop while milking out the smaller's member with strong suction.

The gray-black-haired wolf collapsed, panting hard with his eyes closed while his body shook and occasionally twitched.

Hakkaku sat up, using his thumb to catch some cum that had escaped his mouth and licking it off, a grin plastered to his face. The blond wolf coaxed the dazed Ginta onto his stomach and curled his arms under his hips to raise them off the ground so the gray-black-haired boy's ass was in the air. With one hand, Hakkaku undid his breast plate and kilt while Koga took off his kilt.

Hakkaku's tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth in a thick grin as he positioned his member to enter.

Ginta's afterglow was fading and he became aware of the thick, throbbing member pushing into his entrance. Ginta closed his eyes in pain to the penetration, Hakkaku's member smaller than Koga's but bigger than Ginta's less than average cock. Though Hakkaku hadn't properly prepared his body—other than made sure he was too dazed to be tense—Ginta felt little to no pain because he was already used to it.

Hakkaku pushed in to the hilt and drizzled saliva on his hand, rubbing the liquids over Ginta's hole and his own member to help with his movements—and for another reason.

Hakkaku pulled out till only his cockhead was in and drizzled more saliva on the member till it was completely wet.

Hakkaku thrust, no longer restraining.

"Ah!" Ginta's hands clenched the bedding.

Koga sat in front of the smaller lackey, his eyes narrowed with desire. Ginta looked up at his leader and his blush moved down to his shoulders and chest when he saw the ravenous lust flooding Koga's cerulean eyes. He felt his cock hardening again under that stare.

Hakkaku thrust hard. His breath was coming out ragged, and his claws dug into Ginta's bare hip.

"Ah, ahn!" Ginta couldn't take his eyes off of Koga, even though he felt embarrassed to be watched so intently by his leader he felt so erotic being under Koga's stare. And in the back of his mind he knew Koga wouldn't allow him to look away anyway.

"Ngh, shit." Hakkaku said and pumped in hard, grinding his cock to withhold an early orgasm.

"Un ah ah!" Ginta's eyes closed tight shut as Hakkaku's grinding pressed the tantalizing pack of pleasure points inside him.

Hakkaku panted against Ginta's back then he grabbed the smaller's shoulders. With Ginta encased in his embrace, Hakkaku leaned back and sat on his rump, Ginta being stabbing onto his cock.

"Ah, hah!"

Hakkaku grabbed Ginta under his knees and raised him so only the blonde's cockhead was inside. Ginta's hole and erect member were completely opened to Koga's sight, the smaller unable to close his legs. Ginta tilted his head down and closed his eyes, his blushing reaching to his knees as his whole body flushed with embarrassment.

Koga chuckled and moved so he was in between Ginta's legs—Hakkaku spread his legs so Koga could get close—and grabbed Ginta by his chin. He kissed the lackey, his kiss a mixture of aggressive desires and gentle passion. Ginta melted to the kiss.

While Ginta was distracted, Koga shifted his hips so his member—nearly as thick as his own wrist—was prone to penetrate. He pushed in slowly.

Ginta broke the kiss as he turned his head away, wrapping his arms around Koga's neck.

"Ah, ah!"

Koga grimaced in pleasure and pushed in till his pelvis touched Ginta's ass.

"Ah, uhn…" Ginta shuddered in pain and pleasure basking in the erotic situation he was in.

The two masculine wolves waited for Ginta to get used to the double penetration. Ginta—honestly—could have them move whenever they wished but he hesitated giving them an "okay" only because he was on the precipice of orgasm. If he came now, before either Koga or Hakkaku had, he would never hear the end of it.

Once he felt his orgasm retract, he gave Koga a kiss, signaling to the two he was ready.

Koga and Hakkaku thrust.

"Ah! Ahmn!"

Hakkaku chuckled.

"Ah, ahn what—mm—what's so funny?" Ginta moaned.

Hakkaku chuckled again and thrust up hard.

"AH!"

"I was just thinking that you sound like a whore with the way you moan."

"Nn—dick."

Hakkaku chuckled.

Koga smiled at the Hakkaku's comment but remained silent—although he did agree to it.

Koga remained still and let Hakkaku raise Ginta up and down so they could both take a slight rest to catch their breath. Ginta moaned, placing his hands on the ground by Hakkaku's hips to keep balanced.

Hakkaku lied back so he was lying down on his back and put his hands on Ginta's hips. In this new position, Ginta was able to lean back on his arms while resting on his knees, Koga moving closer so his cock didn't flop out.

"Stop moving so much, Hakkaku." Ginta panted. "Pick a position and stay there."

Hakkaku laughed. "You know you like it."

Koga agreed, thought he didn't state it.

Hakkaku thrust, slamming into Ginta hard while rubbing against Koga's cock. Koga thrust as well, resting his hand at Hakkaku's hips so he was leaning forward.

"AH, AHH, ah fuck!" Ginta moaned, saliva drizzling out of his mouth as tears of pleasure streaked his cheeks. "AH! Wanna cum—I'm gonna—"

"Almost there." Hakkaku snarled.

The two wolves, no longer prioritizing on teasing Ginta, thrust hard and fast, their faces construing to near snarling as they hung on the edge of orgasm.

"Ah, ahn! Uh fuck-fuck! Oh!"

"Sexy minx." Koga snarled, thrusting in hard.

Ginta tilted his head back and screamed, cum splattering out of his cock in a strong burst that sprayed his chest white. Another gush spilled out of the smaller wolf but it wasn't nearly as powerful as the first so it just drizzled onto his stomach.

"Oh!"

Seeing Ginta orgasm sped Koga to his own release. With a hard thrust and clenched teeth, he plowed deep into Ginta, letting out his load into the gray-black-haired wolf. Koga shuddered.

Hakkaku growled and thrust in hard, releasing all his juices inside of Ginta. He shuddered while closing his eyes, his claws digging into the smaller's hips as he thrust with every gush he released.

Hakkaku lied on the ground, panting, basking in his afterglow. Ginta sat on top of him with his head tilted down as he caught his breath, leaning forward on his arms. Koga pulled out of the lackey and leaned back on his hands with his head tilted back, legs splayed open.

Hakkaku was the first to break the stillness. He coaxed Ginta to get off him and crawled over onto the bedding. He flopped down on his side, folding one arm under his head, and closed his eyes.

Koga was the next to break away. Grabbing Ginta by his wrist, he dragged the smaller lackey with him onto the bedding and lied down. Ginta lied down on his back while Koga lied in the middle with his back to Hakkaku, folding an arm under his head like the blond hand while resting his other hand on Ginta's hip. He pulled the gray-black-haired wolf closer so they were touching bare flesh to bare flesh.

Koga leaned over slightly and dragged a wolf pelt blanket over the three.

Snuggle and warm, the three wolves fell into a quick, peaceful sleep.

ﻶ ﻶ ﻶ

Koga woke to a throbbing headache and feeling crammed and hot. He panted and moved himself up to sit.

His stirring woke up Ginta, who turned his head to look at Koga.

"You okay?"

Koga didn't speak, feeling as if he'll puke if he tried to talk.

Ginta recognized the flushed face and silence almost instantly. Automatically, he shot his hand out and placed it to Koga's forehead.

Ginta stared at him for a moment then closed his eyes and sighed in exhaustion. "You were the one who was stuffing yet you're the one to catch the fever. I told you, you should have dried your hair all the way."

Koga wanted to rebuke with a "Shut up" but withheld it to hold down yesterday's dinner.

Ginta stood. But then automatically toppled as pain spasmed through his hips. He let out a short yell as he collapsed, which woke the heavy sleeper Hakkaku.

"What?" Hakkaku jolted up, looking around frantic. "Is it an attack?"

"Calm down, idiot, it's just me." Ginta said and groaned as he sat up. "Shit, I can't move my hips. Hakkaku," he looked at the blond, "Koga has a fever and it hurts to move my hips so go get water."

"Ah," Hakkaku glanced at Koga and saw the flushed expression. "Right."

The blond stood and daunted his clothes then turned and ran out of the cave.

Ginta watched the other disappear then turned to Koga. He turned the leader onto his back and took off his wrist band, sleevelet, and leg warmers then undid his hair and took off the head band. Ginta rubbed Koga's forehead and smiled reassuringly.

Hakkaku returned with a small bucket of water—where the bucket came from, Ginta didn't know or care to ask—and placed it by the smaller's hip.

Ginta reached over and grabbed a cloth from the breast of his wolf-pelt vest and dunked it in the water, ringing it out, then, placing it on Koga's forehead under his bangs.

Koga stared at Ginta and Hakkaku then closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

ﻶ ﻶ ﻶ

Koga slept all day, only waking occasionally to eat and empty his bladder. While Koga slept, Ginta and Hakkaku bathed—one watching Koga while the other bathed.

By the next morning, Koga's fever lowered to a safe temperature but the lackey's made Koga rest for one more day before they set off to who knows where.

* * *

**And done.**

**Wolf love, woot!**

**Originally, I had never thought much of Ginta and Hakkaku. I mean, those two didn't even have names in the book. They were just two insignificant characters.**

**After watchign the anime, which I was finally able to get a hold of, I thought that those two were actually pretty cute, and I wanted to write something about it.**

**At first it was hard to do because since Koga's the leader, that means I can't have him at a bottom and Ginta is a super uke (like Inu) so I couldn't have him on top and Hakkaku can be either or. So originally I ahd Hakkaku mounting Ginta and Koga mounting Hakkaku. But I couldn't wrap my head around Hakkaku being mounted, it just didn't feel right [Probably because with that mohawk, Hakkaku looks pretty masculine (?) even if his eyes aren't.] And there was no way lackeys could mount Koga so I had them d-p Ginta. XD**

**This is actually the longest one-shot I've written for the Inuyasha fandom. All the other's had been 10 to 9 pages [the shortest being 5 (Hiccups)] and this was 18. The reason for that is becuase I spent time setting the mood with the massage. X)**

**(Q.E.D. when I mean pages, I mean notebook pages cuz I long-hand it first then convert it onto the computer.)**

**Well, hopt to see you next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
